1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, more specifically to a hangtag for displaying sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some hand tools are able to drive different target objects by employing different sockets. Thus, sockets are able to be sold independently. Manufacturers usually put sockets in different sizes on a hangtag for displaying.
However, sockets are small and easy to be stolen. To prevent from being stolen, conventional hangtags usually have anti-theft mechanisms. For example, a conventional hangtag includes a suspension board, a hanger, and a fixation piece. The hanger forms a limitation portion on its bottom, and a through hole is formed on the limitation portion. A buckle portion is formed on a top of the fixation piece, and a stopping protrusion is formed on an edge of a bottom of the fixation piece. An engaging hole and an internal hole are formed axially in a socket, wherein the engaging hole communicates with the internal hole. When the limitation portion is engaged with the engaging hole, the socket is detachably disposed on the limitation portion. After that, the fixation piece is inserted into the internal hole, and the buckle portion further penetrates through the through hole of the limitation portion and is fixed to the limitation portion. At the same time, the stopping protrusion abuts against the ladder edge between the engaging hole and the internal hole. Thus, the socket is unable to be removed from the limitation portion and is prevented from being stolen.
Nevertheless, conventional hangtags are adapted for only the sockets whose engaging hole and internal hole communicate with each other.
Moreover, the fixation piece is fixed to the limitation portion and is unable to be removed from the limitation portion. It is inconvenient that the buckle portion should be cut off in advance with a scissor or other tools to release the socket before using. Also, the hangtag is unable to receive sockets anymore.
Besides, the limitation portion has a predetermined thickness, so that the limitation portion and the buckle portion are difficult to be cut off. Also, the buckle portion is disposed on the incline faces of two sides of the limitation portion, so that blades of scissor may slip on the incline faces to increase difficulty of operating.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.